The danger of falling for the enamey
by ice-baby-bubbles
Summary: Joren and kel hit it off with a bang and the others are left stunned
1. proluge kidnaping time

Kel sighed and walked down to the mess hall. Every thing was a  
  
blur. She dint know what to think Cleon had gone Dom had gone  
  
even Neal had gone. She reached the que and stood there  
  
thinking. What was she too do? Raoul was out on some mission  
  
for the rest of the year as well. The line moved and as she went  
  
to step forwards some one cut in front of her. And a familiar  
  
blond head of hair appeared in front of her. Oh Great Joren that  
  
was the last thing she needed.  
  
" Excuse me but I was here first."  
  
"Well I am sorry but I a sure you would not even know what the  
  
word means."  
  
"I happen to think I would." And with that I stomped straight  
  
down on his foot.  
  
He winced and grabbed his foot and hopped around straight out  
  
of line.  
  
I picked up a tray and headed for a bench to eat.  
  
As I was doing my work for Raoul I heard a knock at my door. I  
  
let it go. It kept up so I went to answer it. I flung the door open  
  
stepping back at the same time. Joren tumbled in. oh great what  
  
now? I shut the door behind me.  
  
"Well what do you want?" I asked He reached around and locked the door then advanced towards  
  
me. He came closer and closer until I felt his breath on my neck.  
  
"What do you want Jor..." I didn't get any further before Joren  
  
punched me in the stomach. I felt darkness cloud my mind as I  
  
hit the floor cold. 


	2. Chapter 2 a new beggining

"Where is she?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
Neal and Cleon had been arguing like this for nearly an hour  
  
now.  
  
"She has been gone for nearly a whole day. And its her 15th  
  
birthday."  
  
"Well I want to know where she is and I am going to find out now  
  
are you coming or not"  
  
"I am coming I know. By the way sorry for blaming you its not  
  
your fault."  
**********************************  
When Kel finally came too she was in a dark room with three  
  
candles lighting the room and they were nearly out. She heard a  
  
laugh eco out around the large cold room.  
  
"So finally you have come round. I thought this would never  
  
happen. For such a good fighter you sure are not that good  
  
unprepared." Kel looked around and saw the face of Joren.  
  
Anger flashed up in her suddenly and she ran forward to hit him.  
  
But only fell flat on her face. She had tripped on a rug covering the stone  
  
floor.  
  
"So you really are dumb aren't you. There shall be no  
  
knighthood ceremony for you my dear." A new round of  
  
laughter echoed around the room.  
  
Joren walked towards her slowly and whispered in her ear.  
  
"There is something you should know Kel. I have always seen  
  
you and have always wanted you and now you are mine."  
  
I stared at him unable to believe my ears Joren? No this could  
  
not be right.  
  
"I will never be yours like some pet dog." I spat at his face with  
  
amazing accuracy.  
  
"But you already are." And yet another fit of laughter burst from  
  
his mouth. That eternal laughter. I could not take it any longer.  
  
And to add to his laughter an ear piercing scream came from my  
  
Mouth. His laughter stopped and he walked briskly over to me placing his  
  
Mouth over mine silencing me. I tried to pull away but his hands wrapped  
  
around me pulling me closer to him. My knee came up to meet his  
  
crutch. I hit and he stumbled back in pain. He recovered his composure  
  
and then he was gone.  
*********************************************  
"We have to find her she is no were I checked her room five times she  
  
just isn't to be found. On the other hand I did run into Joren he had his  
  
usual smirk on his face." Gasped Neal as he and Cleon and now Dom ran  
  
off to find Kel.  
*********************************************  
Joren walked down the hall to his room he really liked Kel but he really  
  
hated her at the same time. What should he do? He would wait for her to  
  
come back to her room then he would talk to her.  
  
***************************  
Kel ran along the narrow corridor to her room. She tried to open her door  
  
but it would not budge she pounded and pounded and suddenly it swang  
  
open and she toppled forward. This door had to be fixed. She was tired  
  
and had things to think about like Joren. She admitted that she had always  
  
had an attraction to him but she thought he had hated her. Oh well she  
  
would have a bath and get into bed and deal with it tomorrow.  
  
****************************** Early that morning a pounding came from her door she put down her  
  
glaive and answered it. It was Neal, Cleon and Dom.  
  
"where were you yesterday? It was your birthday we had a surprise  
  
planed." Shouted an outraged Neal.  
  
"Joren. Don't ask. Come in."  
  
as they walked in Kel saw Joren walk past her looked at her with a sort of  
  
longing in his eyes.  
  
They talked for a while before agreeing to meet at seven and go to dinner  
  
together.  
  
Cleon and Dom left but Neal stayed behind.  
  
"Kel would I would be honoured if you would allow me to court you."  
  
I looked down at him stunned where had this come from?  
  
"sure Neal, id love to." I mean what could I say? Oh well maybe he  
  
would get over it soon. She hoped. The last thing she needed was Joren  
  
and Neal. 


End file.
